


先生3

by guiyu



Category: R18 - Fandom, 先生（圭聿）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiyu/pseuds/guiyu
Kudos: 1





	先生3

鹿君时出浴室是将将在下身裹了条浴巾，现在整个人扑过来，陶一感觉，它存在的意义已经不大了。

他的手还按在鹿君时腿上，现在突然感觉滚烫起来。

“乖，”鹿君时侧头吻了吻他通红的耳尖，“你不害怕，对不对？”

……

陶一整个人都放松下来，沉了下去。明明是他先给的暗示，现在反而不好意思起来。

鹿君时环住他的手其实并不怎么老实，而是有意无意的，撩拨他的衣角。

是一种即亲昵，又暧昧的调情。

陶一往前靠了靠。

就像是亚当夏娃刚开始偷吃禁果一样，鹿君时亲陶一时，也带着那种虔诚的战栗与难以言说的兴奋与期待。

鹿君时游弋着，从脖颈到下颌，渐渐凑近了陶一微张着的唇，将人压到了沙发上。

陶一嘴唇很软，洁白的小牙齿扫过鹿君时舌头时，总会让人心痒痒的慌。

隔着薄薄一层衣料，他的手不住在陶一脊背上抚摸，带着令人安心的力量。

才出浴室的身体依旧滚烫，陶一隐约闻到了从鹿君时身上传过来的信息素味。

一种甜甜的抹茶味。

那具滚烫的肉体将手伸进了他的衣摆里，旖旎的揉搓着陶一的腰腹。

手指逐渐上移，鹿君时的动作是实打实的勾引。

等他逐渐的，颇有些坏心思的围着陶一乳首打转时，人已经被他亲的说不出话来了。

“乖，”鹿君时撑起身子，拍了拍陶一滚圆的小屁股，“起来把衣服脱了。”

被抽干了氧气的陶一：……

陶一懒洋洋的直接将衣服撸到了头顶，左拱右拱的从领子里钻出来后也不管了，任由两只手臂被衣服缠在一块。举在头顶上，颇有种“任君采撷”的意思在里面。

趁他脱衣服这段时间里，鹿君时板过他的腿，将那条莹白的腿缠在自己腰上。

也没等陶一说什么，便压了下来，双手摸索着，到了他已经微硬的性器。

beta的和omega身体的不同之处就在于，男beta是可以通过前面获得性快感的。

被人握住时陶一猛地惊喘了一下，膝盖不由自主的往回缩了缩，被鹿君时用胳膊肘镇压住了。

或许是天赋异禀，或许是别人感觉不一样，陶一只觉得鹿君时握住他的那双手又烫又快，不住的来回搓动，激的他脚趾都蜷了起来。

那是与自己自慰不同的，另有一番滋味的快感。

陶一紧紧压抑着喉中的呻吟，一双眼睛湿漉漉的看着鹿君时在他裤子里动作。

马眼被猛地一扣，陶一终于受不住，仰头喘了出来，露出了修长的脖颈，和微微凸起的喉结。

鹿君时张嘴含住，不住用舌头顶弄。

喉头收到的挤压让人有种异样的压迫感，不由自主的陶一张开嘴，缓解那股由然而来呕吐感。

声音从张开的唇齿间毫无保留的倾泻出来，暧昧的害人犯罪，惹的陶一又羞又恼。

小beta没坚守多久，就被alpha温温柔柔的打开了城门。

陶一手指收紧，衣服快被他拧成了团麻花。

眼睛呆愣愣的看着屋顶，陶一短暂的失去了思考能力，任由alpha将他弄出来的液体引导到后面。

直到鹿君时起身环顾四周，陶一才微微回过了一点神。

“怎么了？”

问完就反应过来了人要找什么，陶一挣扎着把手从衣服里拽了出来，伸手搭住人的肩。

“去我房间，我有。”

陶一被人像晒咸鱼一样的摊在了床上，微微抬头就能看到自己已经立起来的，红红的乳尖。

“还没好么？”

实在是臊的不行，陶一忍不住出了声。

“嗯……再等等……？”

传来的声音难免有些气弱，从鹿君时把他报到房间到现在，他不停的就在找那瓶从陶一娘家带开的润滑剂。

害，陶一叹了口气，不得不撑起身子来，把那瓶放在桌子上的，已经快喊鹿君时的润滑剂拿过来，甩到人手上。

“哦哦哦，”鹿君时这个时候像极了一只呆鹅，“我还以为那是你搽脸的。”

陶一累觉不爱，回身跳到床上的时候顺带把裤子褪了下去，蹬吧蹬吧滚了上去。

鹿君时打开他腿的时候一脸不可思议，写满了“嚯，这都没流水”的表情。

陶一翻翻白眼，懒得看他，等着鹿君时自己摸索着在他穴边按压。

手指伸进来的时候还是疼得不行，陶一猛地收紧了后穴，吓得鹿君时赶紧退了出来。

“乖，”鹿君时抓住他的脚脖子，俯下身吻了吻小腿肚。

一边轻声安抚着，一边又挤上润滑剂，试探着往里面钻。

还是不行。

下面的小嘴和主人一样，都可怜兮兮的被他看着，写满了“我很疼”。

“来。”

鹿君时翻身躺下，让陶一整个人趴在他伸上。

一只手轻柔的抚摸着陶一软软的头发，另一只手在穴口打着圈。

“别用力，”趴在他胸口的陶一感觉整个人丢在随着他说话的声音抖动。

“放松，别紧张，嗯？”

整个手指都进去的时候，陶一被按住后颈，埋在鹿君时的肩窝里。

“疼？”

鹿君时呼出来的起一团团的喷在他耳朵上，痒的他扭头蹭了蹭。

“没有。”

声音哑哑的，一副被欺负狠了的样子。

“真棒。”鹿君时低头亲了亲他的眼睛，手指缓缓抽动起来。

“呃……”

探到生殖腔的时候，陶一突然弹了起来，像是一直受了惊的鸟。

“没事没事……不怕。”

鹿君时另一只手滑下来，在他腰迹揉捏了起来。

陶一喘着气，忍受着手指的抽插。鹿君时的手指上有层薄薄的茧，刮擦的时候异物感相当强烈。

还容易吃进了三根，陶一已经被刺激的眼泪汪汪的。

“起来。”

鹿君时严肃的时候其实天生带着股压迫力，陶一晕乎着脑袋听他指挥。

等鹿君时扳开他臀肉的时候才明白要干什么。

“放松。”

鹿君时坐起来，把陶一揽在怀里。

“膝盖撑着就行，别绷着，还不好？”

陶一伸手环住他的脑袋，小心翼翼的用唇抿着人耳垂。

陶一疼得浑身都颤抖起来，剪的短短的指甲不住的挠着鹿君时背。

“不疼不疼……”

鹿君时一下又一下亲吻着他的唇，磕磕碰碰的被他咬了好几口。

男性beta的身体，除了alpha，应该是最难进入的一种性向了。

陶一僵硬着身子，试了几次连头都没能进。

“乖。”鹿君时耐心比他还好，温温吞吞的吻着他。暂时把他放下来，搂在怀里揉了好久。

“是不是紧张？”

陶一摇摇头，鹿君时手指一个深捅，激的他喉头哽咽。

“太大了……”这话说出来陶一自己都害臊。“吃不下……”

搂着他的人瞬间笑出了声，胸腔震颤，在陶一耳边不住放大。

“乖。”鹿君时抽出手指，在他滚圆的屁股上拍了拍，“别怕，嗯？我不会弄疼你的。”

鹿君时起身，一手搂着他一手捣腾被子。

被子被他折了几折，又抖散堆到枕头上面。

陶一喜欢盖丝棉被，软软的裹着舒服。

鹿君时把他放到被子上，几乎是立刻他就埋到了里面去。

被子确实比鹿君时软多了。

越软越放松。

鹿君时抓住他纤细的脚腕子，打开。

“不怕不怕。”俯下身柔柔的亲他已经泛红的嘴唇。

性器在穴口摩擦，来回挺动。

终于在一个时候进了个头。

陶一抬眼湿漉漉的看着他，腰腹绷得死紧，僵的不行。

下面不断收紧挤压，抗拒着人的到来。

迫不得已，鹿君时又退出来。低头亲了亲他大腿内侧的嫩肉。

在他腿间又啃又咬半天，等手下的肌肉完全松弛下来，趁其不备进了小半根。

“呃……”

陶一吃痛的喘了一声，反应终于没那么激烈了。

鹿君时在他胸前吸了又吸，借此来安抚他。

陶一配合着起伏半晌，完全吃进去时穴口还是没缓过劲来，紧紧的箍着鹿君时。

刚开始几下，鹿君时慢而重，一下又一下顶的陶一上下起伏。

等他终于适应，鹿君时的动作幅度逐渐大了起来，几个来回就肏的他叫出来。

陶一只感觉越来越热，渐渐的有液体从他体内析出来。

那股热度像是把无名业火，从下身一路烧过来，烧到他空荡荡的心里，烧出了些许从未体会的滋味儿。

鹿君时发狠的掐住了他的腰，进的又深又狠。

陶一有些受不住，挣扎着向往下躲一点，又被人狠狠带上来。

两条缠在腰上的腿晃啊晃，晃出一室旖旎。

大概是姿势不对，鹿君时怎么都感觉别扭，只能伸长腿给陶一换了个姿势。

现在陶一是面对面跪在他腿两边，鹿君时性器都还没从他身体里退出去。

换姿势时每个动作陶一都感受的清楚。

顺手抱过来的还有被子，陶一整个人都被被子围住，像抱着一只温顺的绵羊。

这个姿势进的更深了。

陶一难受的哭喊出来，脸上满是泪崩。

“不哭，”鹿君时和陶一贴了贴脸。“宝贝你哭的我心都快碎了。”

陶一的叫声断断续续的，呼吸也断断续续的，连都连不到一块。

beta缓慢的情潮终于到来。陶一小穴里不断的吐出透明的粘液，顺着鹿君时性器流下来，晕湿了一片被单。

下身也挺立起来，被鹿君时撞的乱颤，轻轻拍在他小腹上，顺着沟壑分明的肌肉流下来，和陶一分泌的水流在一块，交缠不清。

又是一个深顶。

下身传来的撕裂感让陶一猛地喊了出来，连性器都微微软了下来，挣扎着推开鹿君时往后缩去。

鹿君时也没敢怎么拦他，松松环着让他退出来。

“怎么了？”

“疼……”陶一大腿还在痉挛似的微微抽搐“你把生殖腔顶开了。”

鹿君时探过身去摸摸他的脑袋，不住的轻拍安抚。

手指向下探，微微触摸到时陶一没坚持住，膝盖一软就跪了下去。

鹿君时手指转了转，陶一的腔口确确实实被他顶开了一条细细的缝。

beta的身体不比omega，陶一疼得眼前一片模糊，全是生理性的泪水。

鹿君时抽出手来看了看，没流血，顿时松了口气。

好长一段时间，陶一才缓解了那阵疼痛。鹿君时被他搞得简直没脾气，只能亲了又亲，好让人舒服点。

再次进去的时候陶一身体敏感了不止一个度，稍微的抽插就能流眼泪。

鹿君时抓着他两瓣臀肉不住冲撞，陶一连气都不会喘了，抱着他脑袋一直流眼泪，受了天大欺负似的。

“啊……呃啊…！”

陶一往外拽着鹿君时卷卷的头发，终于受不住，接连不断的射出来，弄脏了他整个胸膛。

下身猛地收紧，鹿君时被他咬的生疼，只能又重又狠的肏了几下，强行把他破开，惹得人眼泪就没断过。

等鹿君时终于在他体内交代完退出来，陶一浑身都是木的。尤其是腿，刚开始的时候，都没能感觉到触感。

陶一似乎晕的更加厉害了，鹿君时一松手他就倒在床上，在也不管什么害羞风度了。

好容易缓过劲来，就在陶一迷迷瞪瞪打算睡觉的时候，鹿君时又把他推醒了。

“乖乖，去洗个澡。”

陶一扭个头懒得理他，打算就此睡去。

后面鹿君时还和哄小孩似的喊着他。

“去洗个澡？”

“不去。”

“稍微洗一下，我东西还在里面，会不舒服的，乖。”

“不想洗！”陶一被搞毛了，顿了顿又说“洗澡五分钟，放水两小时。”

鹿君时见招拆招，“不泡澡，就用你房间的淋蒙头，随便洗洗。”

接着有更近一步“我给你洗。”

得。

陶一伸手，纡尊降贵的被人抱着进了卫生间。

陶一混混屯屯好容易睡着了，又被鹿君时上床的声音给叫了起来。

刚要抬头骂人，人的唇就覆了上来。

“睡觉。”鹿君时亲亲他，安抚性的拍了拍他的背。

“晚安，小朋友。”


End file.
